Tickle Torment Future 2: Stuck in Prehistory/Chapter 1
This article is about the first chapter of the fourteenth and special episode of Happy Peep, "Tickle Torment Future 2: Stuck in Prehistory". Plot (Days passed after Atticus stopped his farting all over Antarctica, in Downpour Lake, Beny's Flying Doomship was abandoned when Mr. Leandro was there escaping) *Mr. Leandro: Finally! I'm back home from Penguin Hell! (Leandro fainted and meanwhile around the sea of Antarctica, black goo was everywhere around the ocean) *Antarctic Ship Owner: Guys look! It Darksmoke's goo! (Fisher mens were able to get the goo out of the sea and release it on a plastic bag) *Antarctic Ship Owner: I found him on the sea many months ago as a eggball from outer space. I will reborn overfishing forever! (In the lab room, they re-created Darksmoke and Darksmoke has been reincarnated into his robo form like a robot) *Antarctic Ship Captain: He's finally done. *Antarctic Ship Owner: Darksmoke! *Robo Darksmoke: Hahahahahahhahahha!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am forever! (Minutes later, they created a script board for Robo Darksmoke in which plans he will do to stop Mumble) *Antarctic Ship Owner: Dear Darksmoke, you have failed to stop that Emperor penguin named Mumble. *Robo Darksmoke: Yeah, everyone wanted the fish back, but now, i need someone that can stop him and Esequiel. *Antarctic Ship Owner: As off you go, you will create a lot of dark clouds on your side and take over Antarctica like you did last time. *Robo Darksmoke: I will. Mumble and Esequiel are going to die by me. *Antarctic Ship Captain: Have fun. (Robo Darksmoke finally left the ship as he flys all over the clouds hearing his evil laugh voice disturbing Paulet Island) *Josesito: Hello? Anyone here? *Esequiel: I am here. Something has returned for years? *Josesito: Leandro is back! I thought he was eaten by leopard seals but no matter what, he return as a robot. *Esequiel: This is bad. This can't be happening. *Elder 1: Yeah, everyone worked all day when you guys were chicks. (Robo Darksmoke arrives at Downpour Lake when he saw Leandro being fainted) *Robo Darksmoke: Your coming with me now Esequiel. (Inside of the flying doomship, Robo Darksmoke fix up Leandro and return as Robo Leandro) *Robo Leandro: Who are you? You must be Darksmoke who was guarding all the bad penguins of Penguin Hell. *Robo Darksmoke: Of course, it's me. I thought you were Esequiel's buddy. *Robo Leandro: I'm not Esequiel friend! I am his enemy. *Robo Darksmoke: But what about Mumble HappyFeet? *Robo Leandro: I don't know what that is? But we have to go. *Robo Darksmoke: Take over some time is a good plan. (Beny's Flying Doomship has been re-worked again by flying) *Robo Darksmoke: Let's get this party started. (Robo Darksmoke create a lot of dark clouds on his side and started a evil laugh as Leandro press the laser portal button and shoot it to make a portal) *Robo Leandro: LET'S ALL GO! (The flying doomship begin to enter the portal as it started to close by itself. Meanwhile at Penguin-Land) *Erik: Hey Atticus, wanna play a game of hide or seek? *Atticus: Yeah. *Shippo: That would be fun. *Erik: Okay, You and Shippo will be hiding as i count to 20. *Atticus: Okay. *Erik: Okay, 1..2..3. *Atticus: Let's hide. *Shippo: Okay. (Atticus hided on the cave puddle while Shippo hide on the igloo Erik has made before) *Erik: 15..16..17..18..19..20. Ready or Not. Here i come. *Atticus: Oh no. *Shippo: It's time? *Erik: Got you. *Shippo: Darn it. *Atticus: I gotta run fast as i can. I made it. *Erik: Oooohhhh. Atticus is the winner. *Shippo: Yeah. (Mumble and Gloria looked at the kids playing) *Mumble: Gloria? *Gloria: Yeah Mumble. *Mumble: I loved, how my son is doing even if he was a hero of this nation. *Gloria: That would sound nice but, he had to graduate first. *Mumble: I know that. *Gloria: Yeah. (Back at Paulet Island) *Esequiel: What a nice day at the beach. *Josesito: Pretty fun on Sundays. *Esequiel: Let me swim for gold. *Josesito: Alright and we can be even rich! *Esequiel: Let me go first. *Josesito: If you wish, is yes. *Esequiel: Here i go. (Esequiel swims in the water to find some gold. Far away from the island, Esequiel found a Tyrannosaurus skull that he had never found before) *Esequiel: What is this? That's just the head. (Esequiel brings the skull to Paulet Island and show it to Josesito) *Josesito: It's my- Whoa! That's so awesome! Where did you find that? *Esequiel: Under the deep. *Josesito: Can i have it? *Esequiel: No. That's just for me. *Josesito: But i just saw it first! *Esequiel: No, this is mine. I have it. *Josesito: But, it not YOURS! *Esequiel: I KNOW IT NOT! *Elder 1: GUYS! WHAT IS- Ooooohhhhhh, Check this out Elders. *Elder 2: Where did you find that? *Elder 3: The best of the best. *Elder 4: Give it to me! *Elder 5: That's a cool one. *Elder 6: Everyone will love it. *Esequiel: THAT'S MINE AND- HEY! *Josesito: I GOT IT FIRST! YES! *Esequiel: GIVE ME BACK MY SKULL! *Elder 1: Blah, Blah, Blah. He own anything about scrap. *Elder 2: Yeah. (As Esequiel runs to get his skull back from Josesito, meanwhile at Adelie-Land) *Ramón: Hey bae, do you have something for me? *Carmen: Well darling, i have not found anything around the world. *Ramón: What? *Raul: At least, you won something. *Nestor: Yeah. *Mumble: Hey Ramón. *Ramón: Tallboy? *Mumble: It's me, your friend Mumble. *Ramón: I knew it. *Phoenix: Come on, let's go to Paulet Island to see Esequiel. He told us yesterday about this awazing Adélie Inventions Corp when he was a chick. *Ramón: Ummmmmmmm, yeah. *Mumble: Alright! Bring the Amigos with you and Carmen. *Ramón: Correct, but not the Adelie Chicas. *Lombardo: Were all going. *Nestor: It has to be epic. *Rinaldo: And not baby-ish. *Carmen: We should get going. *Phoenix: Alright! Let's go! *The Amigos: WE GOT IT! *Mumble: Woo! (Mumble, Phoenix, Carmen and the Amigos are off to Paulet Island and meanwhile at Adélie Inventions Corp) *Esequiel: I SAID...GIVE ME BACK MY SKULL! *Josesito: I got it first! You found it at the ocean. *Esequiel: NO! I WAS THE FIRST ONE TO DISCOVER IT! *Announcer: Well, well, well. What do we got? *Esequiel: I don't know. *Josesito: Me and Esequiel are looking and fighting with that skull. *Announcer: CONGRATULATIONS JOSESITO AND ESEQUIEL! YOU ARE THE WINNERS OF DISCOVERING THAT SKULL IN THE WATER! *Everyone: *cheers* *Josesito: See? *Esequiel: I knew we were going to be enemies again. *Announcer: Now, In Boss for a Day, you will get to do anything you want. *Esequiel: Yes. *Josesito: No more babies coming and taking to me. *Esequiel: Come on, let's use the Video Mover 3000 to watch some funny videos. *Josesito: But that Cristopher's stuff. You can't touch his stuff like you did to Leandro's once. *Esequiel: But he's dead. I miss this guy alot since he created the Video Mover 3000. *Josesito: Well? (As Esequiel change the channels from the Dancing Adélie Penguin Chick, Moving Adélie Penguin Toy, Katy Snowstir in Antarctica's Superstar Penguin, A lazy polar bear sleeping, and a real emperor penguin video about emperor chicks, Esequiel says, "Why there is so many stupid channels to watch in the first place?") *Josesito: I believe, the world is not going to end like this? *Esequiel: DARN! (Mumble, Phoenix, Carmen and the Amigos have arrive at Paulet Island) *Mumble: We made it. *Raul: Yes. *Carmen: That what the place looks like. *Phoenix: So where taking about the Adélie Inventions Corp place. *Rinaldo: Come on, i know the way, you follow me. *Mumble: Alright. (The penguins has found the place Rinaldo was looking for) *Rinaldo: There it is. *Mumble: So everyone from Penguin-Land, Adelie-Land and Cape Adare are going on a trip to something? *Raul: Yeah, Shad will be with us at least he had to go all the way to Antarctica from the Rainbow World. *Mumble: WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY!? *Phoenix: Your joking. *Ramón: No, He's real. *Raul: He will come from the Penguin Airport to see us just like last time during the ultimate snowball fight. *Phoenix: Okay. I remember that, but not to worry, that we have to go. *Carmen: Why everyone here, care about something? (Esequiel and Josesito left from Adélie Inventions Corp) *Esequiel: If your telling that this thing is from somewhere, it's from another dimension. *Josesito: Esequiel? Are these the creatures that your taking about? *Esequiel: No, it's Mumble, Phoenix, Carmen, Ramón, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo. *Josesito: Hello guys, nice to meet you. *Phoenix: You again? *Josesito: I know you from somewhere. *Mumble: Ummmmm, this is my brother Phoenix. *Josesito: Phoenix the Fire Bird? *Phoenix: No, It's Phoenix the Emperor Penguin. My father gave me that name when i was born. *Esequiel: So guys, you are invited to go on a trip to the Prehistotic times. *Mumble: Really? *Phoenix: I hope, there no skuas in it. *Esequiel: And you can bring any of your friends from the other penguin-lands they have. *Carmen: Oooh, my friends are gonna love it. *Mumble: Does Lovelace and Sven had to come? *Esequiel: Yes. Sven is okay since he is a puffin. *Josesito: It's starting tomorrow so be prepare to tell anyone about it and Carmen, tell Roy that we are going to the Prehistotic times tomorrow. *Carmen: I will. *Esequiel: We see you there. *Josesito: Don't forget. *Mumble: I will. *Ramón: I will never forget. (Meanwhile in the Future Time World, Beny's Flying Doomship was flying somewhere) *Robo Darksmoke: How long will we TAKE!? *Robo Leandro: I don't know. *Robo Darksmoke: It's kinda stupid to know everything. *Robo Leandro: Beny's Flying Doomship? It's Mr. Leandro's Flying Doomship! *Robo Darksmoke: Correct! He's dead anyways. *Robo Leandro: Our stop is at the past from 145–66 million years ago at the Cretaceous dimension. *Robo Darksmoke: Then, Let's.......Go! (The flying doomship moves fast as the next day was about to begin at Penguin Airport. Perxio, Rio, Feather and Hugh arrives at the ceremony) *Hugh: Wow, we were a little late. *Rio: Come on, Phoenix should be somewhere. *Feather: Let's get movin'. *Perxio: Alright. (In the crowd) *Vivien: This is going to be a fun trip. *Erik: Yeah. *Atticus: This is going to be more like it. *Mumble: I'm waiting for the awesome Shad to come. *Phoenix: Yeah. *Perxio: Hey Phoenix. *Phoenix: Hey guys. *Hugh: How it's going? *Phoenix: Pretty good. *Erik: I know you. *Hugh: I remember when we were together on stoping Beny. *Esequiel: Ladies and Gentleman, here come your favorite sport player named SHAD! (Shad appears when he is looking like a tour guide) *Shad: Hey everyone! *Female Chinstrap: SHAD! *Male Little: Hey Shad. *Male Magellanic: Looking good Shady. *Terry: It's you! *Edwin: Hey hey hey! *Montay: Hey awesome man. *Shad: Hi little one. *Montay: I'm Montay. *Shad: Nice to meet you. *Montay: Feeling okay for the trip? *Shad: Yeah. *Angelo: So guys, this trip is gonna be awesome than the last one when Beny is stealing all the fish he want. *Enrique: Yeah. *Estefan: It has to be cooler than this one. *Josesito: Okay guys, our prehistory trip will start right now. *Esequiel: Here we go! (Esequiel press the green button on his time machine and take everyone to the future from 145–66 million years) TO BE CONTINUED Next: Tickle Torment Future 2: Stuck in Prehistory/Chapter 2 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep